That Was Unexpected
by The Unapologetic
Summary: In a forest some distance away from a small town in the middle of a dead cold winter sat a house that seemed unbothered and un touched by the howling wind crashing around it. Couldn't come up with a summary Subject to change.


Hello everyone! It has been a while and I have a little story for you all. I had hope everything I was working on would be ready before the new year but… that didn't happen. So I put this out, sorry for the no updates but I hope this makes up a little.

I originally wasn't going to put this up and it's actually a one shot. That is such a big accomplishment for me. I start writing a one shot and it turns into a whole story that I have to figure out how to finish.

I wrote this at like five o'clock in the morning. So I hope you all like it, it might seem all over the place and I apologize in advance for that, but please do let me know what you think! You will be seeing more from me.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!

Warnings: I'll leave it as a surprise. My sad attempt at being funny, extreme OOCNESS….okay maybe a little.

Disclaimer: I do not own Original characters.

"Regular talking"

" **Guest talking"**

" _Story telling"_

' _Story talking'_

Un beta'd

Little over 5,000 words

In a forest some distance away from a small town in the middle of a dead cold winter sat a house that seemed unbothered and un touched by the howling wind crashing around it.

The house was very grand, beautiful even with the snow covering up its beautiful brick face. Even though the wind was blowing around the house everything seemed still….all but the faint light flickering through the bottom window closes to the door.

Looking into the window there was a fire going at the fireplace you could hear the small sounds of the wood crackling while it burned to keep the room warm.

Placed in front of the fireplace was a lone leather chair with a side table and a horrendous looking rug. It seemed all was at peace until a hand shot out to grab at the cup placed upon the table.

" **Ah! Sorry, I thought we were alone. I didn't think anyone would be home ahaha"**

''Hm, it's quite alright. You were only showing the, curious..delicious...things around'' The voice spoke never once turning around to show his face.

The hand once again came out. Placing the half filled glass of milk back down but now going to pick up a plate 'wherever the hell it came from' and held it out.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Would you like a cookie?"

" **Ah no. No thank you"**

"Oh well. That's quite alright would you at least like a story while you're here. I'd hate to send you back out there, it seems like the wind is becoming more and more stronger the longer we speak. You might just want to sit and wait it out a little and warm up, ne?"

Looking back to the window the guest could see that yes the wind was getting stronger. So strong in fact that it was blowing a _tree_ around! How… Bazaar.

" **Ah, I hope it's no trouble for us to stay a little longer"** They looked around for a place to sit.

" **Excuse me but where do we sit?"**

"You can sit here"

Sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace they turned to look at the chair's occupant but there was a dark shadow around them. Making it hard for anyone to make out any features.

"Let's see. What kind of story shall I tell to pass the time with….Oh! I know"

" _Once long ago, there lived a very rich and prestigious family. There was a man and women both beautiful in their own right"_

" _They had two young sons, who they cared for dearly and sought to make their dreams and wishes come true. Even though they were a high family of class they were not selfish in anyway. Giving what they could to the people in need, sharing food to the ones who knocked on there door looking for a meal"_

" _Even going as far as to open their home for the ones in need of a place to stay. Teaching their children that it's not about what you have but instead about what you give. You could be the most successful person in the world but have it mean nothing when you take it for granted and have no one to share it with...but"_

" _You can give and share what you have with the people around you and there will always be one who is not satisfied with what they receive"_

" _The family were sitting at the table sharing a warm peaceful diner one night when knocking was heard at there door. Not expecting company, the father told his family to stay put while he answered the door, not wanting her husband to go alone the wife told the children the same and followed right after the man"_

" _When they arrived to the door, they opened it to see a man dressed in nothing but a sweater, pants and boots which were doing little to keep him warm from the harsh winter elements"_

' _Come inside' they told him 'What could you possibly be doing out here in such terrible weather?' they asked him"_

' _I was looking around for shelter" he answered 'I have no home and was only looking for a place to escape to and wait out the storm'_

" _Hating to see anyone out in the streets. The couple shared a look and had the same thought. 'Why don't you stay here' the wife offered"_

' _Eat, warm up and wait out the storm. It is Christmas eve after all, no one deserve to be out in the cold" The father explained"_

' _Are you sure, I'd hate to be a burden to you on such short notice' the stranger asked 'Please. It would be no trouble at all. This way we were having dinner with our children, come join us'_

" _They showed the man towards the dining hall were there children were anxiously awaiting their return"_

' _Mother, Father we were being to worry something was wrong' The oldest spoke 'No worries my son. It's was only someone looking to escape the cold weather outside. Why don't you and you're brother go and get ready for bed. Your mother and I will read you a story in front of the fireplace before you go to sleep'_

' _Come Otouto, let us get ready for bed and mother and father will read us a story before we go to sleep'_

' _Nii-san. Will you help me brush my teeth. I still have trouble putting the toothpaste on my brush' the younger looked down with a blush at his inability to do it himself._

" _Smiling at his cute younger brother embarrassment. The older brother grabbed his hand and lead him from the dining room 'Don't worry, Nii-san will show you a trick that works every time' he said with a smile. Causing the younger to look at him with a smile of his own"_

' _Cute kids' The man said 'Thank you, they our are pride and joy' The mother said with a fond smile._

" _Both parents were looking after their children and missed the look that crossed over the man's face"_

" _Later that night just as they promised. The family of four were sitting on the couch cuddled close together. The youngest son was sitting on his father's lap while the oldest was placed in the middle between his Mother and father. It was his job to hold the book while his mother read"_

" _They were so immersed into each other they never once noticed the figure standing in the doorway radiating hate and anger. Once the story was over the Father and mother looked at each other when they noticed there youngest asleep and there oldest not too far behind"_

" _Slowly sliding the book from her son's hands, the wife placed it on the table and stood up grabbing her youngest off her husband's lap and waited as he picked up her oldest son. They made their way up the stairs gave each other a kiss, kissed their other child and promised to meet each other in their own room"_

" _Both parents tucked a child in kissed them goodnight and said I love you's. Then walked out the room and flipped the switch to turn off the lights. Resting in their bed later that night they were both excited about the next morning and the happy faces there children will have when they open their gifts"_

" _Kissing the other goodnight they went to sleep, not once thinking that this night would change all their lives drastically"_

" **Ah excuse me but can I go to the bathroom?"**

" **Yeah. I have to go as well!"**

"Really. You have to go right now? Just as the story is heating up"

" **Yes"**

Sighing loudly the chair's occupant gave the two directions to a bathroom down the hall. Once they returned five minutes later he looked to the rest of the group and asked "Anyone else?" They all shook there heads.

"Alright then. On with the story"

" _Late that night, the youngest child was slowly waking from constant shaking to his shoulder 'Otouto, Otouto! Wake up Otouto! Please, wake up Otouto' he heard his brother saying frantically"_

' _Nii-san, what's wrong?' he asked 'Is it time to open presents'_

' _No Otouto. It's not you have to get up. We need to hide before it's too late' he said pulling the covers off his brother and pulling him from the bed._

' _The police are coming but because of the weather it will take them longer and it will be too late by then'_

' _Too late for wh-' he was cut off by a scream that sounded like it came from his mother 'Nii-san...what was that. Why did mother scream?'_

" _He could see the fear in his brother's eyes. 'There's not enough time for questions, come on Otouto'_

" _The boy blindly followed behind his brother as the screaming continued. He could also hear his father shouting but it was muffled by his mother's screams"_

' _We have to hide here Otouto. When we go in you have to be quite. You can't make no sounds'_

' _Nii-san, I'm scared what's happening to mommy?' he asked as his brother helped him into their hiding spot"_

' _The bad man. He's hurting mother and father, they told me to take you and hide until the police came. So you have to be quite, okay?' he whispered._

" _The young boy nodded his head and hugged his brother close and cried as his mother's screams slowly faded. Then not to far after he heard shouts of pain coming from his father but those two slowly faded out"_

" _They could hear footsteps above them and the youngest began to shake next to his brother 'Nii-san, I'm scared' he whispered harshly"_

" _The oldest took a deep breath. He knew what was going on and what the silence meant. His parents had sacrificed themselves to protect them. The police still weren't there yet and the stranger wouldn't give up until he had his little brother and himself"_

" _Making a decision he took a deep breath and pushed on his little brother's shoulders. 'Otouto listen, Nii-san needs you to stay here' he whispered"_

' _Where are you going? I'm scared. Please don't leave me alone!'_

' _Shh. It's okay I have to. I need to keep the stranger away from you until the police come, promise that you'll stay here no matter what you hear?'_

" _The younger hesitantly nodded his head. 'Good boy' he told him and kissed his forehead holding back his tears. 'Remember Otouto. Father, Mother and I love you very much and never forget what they have taught you and what I've told you'_

' _I will always love you' he said standing to his feet and taking a deep breath he looked over his shoulder and smiled at him one last time"_

' _Goodbye Sasuke'_

" _As he walked away Sasuke felt pressure in his chest 'I love you too Nii-san' he knew his brother heard him when he nodded his head as he turned out his eye sight"_

" _He heard his brother throwing things, he guessed he was using them as a distraction but it didn't take long before he heard shouts the screams of pain, not wanting to hear. Sasuke put his hands over his ears and began to hum"_

" _He was sick of this. He was alone scared and just wanted his Nii-san to come back, to have his mother and father sitting around them. Showering them with love, how he wished he could go back to the moment they read the story together"_

" _He was supposed to be waking up in a few hours and open gifts with his family around the Christmas tree, but that wasn't going to happen. He was so deep in his thoughts he never noticed the silence going through the house"_

" _To scared to stay where he was and not wanting to break his promise to his Nii-san he got to his knees and crawled to peep around the door. He saw a shadow of a figure hunched over. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping"_

" _He could hear sirens as police cars pulled up outside his house. He also heard banging coming from the door. Taking a deep breath he made a choice stay where he was and wait for the stranger to get him or make a run for it towards the police"_

" _Scared out of his little mind, the young boy took two deep breaths then pushed himself of the wall at the same time he heard a loud bang coming from the front door. A loud shout of 'POLICE' rang through the quiet house"_

" _Making it to the top of the staircase, he could see the men dressed in blue pouring through the door. 'Help!' he shouted and began to run down the big staircase the best a six year old could, his onesie covered feet slipping slightly"_

" _Before he could reach the men, the stranger grabbed him from behind forcing a knife to his throat. 'I want you to know how it feels, not having a family. Having no one around this special family holiday. I want you to suffer become someone like me, taking Christmas away from others….just because I was miserable' he hissed in the boy ear"_

" _He then dropped the boy and ran towards the police. Leaving the boy to live the rest of his life in misery"_

" _The boy sat there frozen in another world, tears leaking down his face. He didn't know how long he sat there until he saw a officer coming towards him with a blanket. 'It's okay, everything will be alright' the man whispered to him as he picked the child up and walk down the stairs"_

" _He walked the boy over to a ambulance to check for injuries. 'Are there any others in need of immediate attention?' he heard some ask as he was set on a stretcher"_

' _No, he was the only survivor. Forensics will be here shortly to cover the scene, the suspect is inside as well, suicide by cop was his get away.' 'Only survivor' was the only thing he could hear. Making a damn of fresh tears stream down his face"_

" _When he was checked over at the hospital. He was told someone was there to take him home. Being escorted to where the person was, the young boy came face to face with his family's head butler. Hatake Kakashi, he along with the other servants had the night and next day off to spend with their family so we're thankfully away from the mansion that night"_

" _He was lead to stand directly in front of the man, when another Kakashi's partner, Umino Iruka dropped to his knees and hugged the boy close 'I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, so sorry this had to happen to you, but Kakashi and I will take good care of you and help you through I promise!' he mumbled trying to hold back his own tears. The young boy could feel a hand on his head and looked up towards the silver haired man with empty eyes 'Let's get you home, Sasuke'_

" _Two months later the Uchiha family was laid to rest. The two men thought Sasuke would be a crying mess, but the boy was emotionless through the whole ordeal. Silently greeting guest as they made their way to their seats to attend the funeral, not even after did the boy make a sound. Opting to look out the window"_

" _It had gotten to the point where Iruka told Kakashi he thought the boy should see a counselor, but no matter how many he spoke to they all said the same."_

' _He is pushing down his grief and detaching himself from the seriousness of everything going on in hopes to find an escape. The best I can tell you is try not to push him to hard. When he is ready to talk he will, don't rush him'_

" _So thus began the depressing life of Uchiha Sasuke, gone was the kind boy. A loving and pure child who was now replaced with a glaring, foul mouth, attitude, holiday stealing, anti social teen the world has ever seen' His home was cleaned and like everything else his family owned left in his name ready to claim when he was of age. When he turned sixteen he moved out from Kakashi and Iruka, back to his old home"_

'' _He wanted nothing to do with the outside world. Only having human interaction when Kakashi or either Iruka came over to check on him. The few times someone would knock on his door he would just glare and slam it in there face untrusting of anyone he didn't know."_

" _Even turning them away when they asked for food or shelter, he was becoming a true Scrooge. Were his family brought people into their home. He turned them away. Becoming what the stranger wanted all those years ago"_

" **Wait. I thought this was a happy story"**

"I never said that. What gave you that impression?"

" _Anyway, His guardians were beginning to think he would get worse...until one day something came and changed all their lives"_

" _Iruka's nephew was sent to stay with him because his godfather was traveling on a daily now and the young man wanted to stay put and learn at ONE college"_

" _The first day he meet the Uchiha was a unexpected day. He was lounging in the living room of his Uncle's house when said man bust through the door with blood on his shirt._

" _Thinking he was shot he the twenty year old jumped to his feet to help but upon closer inspection he saw the blood coming from a long cut across his face."_

" _Shouting to Kakashi for help the silver haired man ran into the room then grabbed his keys and rushed them to the hospital. Once they arrived he was rushed into surgery the Doctor came out and explained that he was okay but needed twenty stitches for the cut over his nose"_

" _When he was placed into a room the brunette told them what happened. How he went to check on Sasuke, with today being his family's death anniversary. He said the teen was a wreck and he tried to calm him down but a plate was thrown and broke on his face"_

" _Kakashi told him to get some rest and relax himself but the man was stubborn and still worried about Sasuke. When he was finally able to get Iruka to sleep the younger man asked where this 'Sasuke' lived and how to get there"_

" _When he arrived at the address he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He was greeted by a pale teenager with dark eyes with bags underneath them. Before he could speak the teen sent a glare in his direction and began to yell at him. Asking why he was there, what he was doing on his property"_

" _The older boy had enough of all the yelling and did something to this, day he would never take back. He brought his fist back and shot it forward where it connected to the paler ones face."_

" _When the room went quiet he spoke. 'How dare you! Is this how you treat the people who care about you? All he was trying to do was help and you do this too him'_

' _What the hell are you talking about?'_

' _I'm talking about how some whiny ass kid that likes to throw temper tantrums because he's sad and feels like he can!' he shouted back._

' _Shut up! You don't know how I feel. How it feels to have everything you ever love taken from you for selfish reasons and left alone!' his chest was heaving from his outbursts."_

' _Hmph, before you speak you should know who you're talking to. You're not the only one who had loved ones taken from you for no reason, but your the only one holding onto the hatred. You think that it's doing you good by keeping people away, but it's not. Living in the past and holding onto all that animosity is slowly killing you and the whole left alone thing, you're completely wrong'_

' _You're not alone you have Kakashi and Iruka, who I have to give credit to. You cut his face and it will most likely leave a permanent mark and all he can do while he's laid in a hospital bed is ask if you're okay'_

' _You think you're all alone with nobody to care for you, wake up and look around. Stop hurting the few people who truly care because if you keep pushing everyone away they won't come back."_

" _You don't have to but at least go and see if the man, who is more worried about you then himself is okay' with that he turned and walked away leaving the Uchiha to think about what he said and his own actions._

" _The next day the couple were sitting in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come when a knock came to the door."_

' _Come in' Kakashi shouted and both were shocked to see the young Uchiha walk through the door. He had a vase with flowers in them. The two that stuck out to Iruka the most were the yellow rain flower's and the rosa rubiginosa, apology and a wound to heal. Seeing those brought slight tears to his eyes"_

' _Sasuke, so glad to see you made it!' Kakashi yelled to the pale teen. He looked a little put out with being in the room but stayed in respect to Iruka."_

" _He walked over to the side table to put the vase down and turned when he felt eyes on him, looking to his right he came face to face with Iruka. Now that he was closer and paying attention he could see the bandage with slight blood on the bridge of his nose"_

" _Feeling a wave of fresh guilt he bowed in front of the man "I'm sorry, no matter what I was going through I had no right to throw that plate at you. You and Kakashi have been the only family I've had since that day and for me to treat you both the way have is completely unacceptable."_

" _You took me into you're home and have done more than what was expected of you, even though I was a burden and I cannot express to you how sorry I am for what has happen. Can you please find it somewhere in you're heart to please forgive me!'_

" _Taken complete by shock the couple looked at each other and the still bowed boy in front of them. They had never heard Sasuke say so much let alone apologize to ANYONE, for him to do this he must be feeling extreme remorse."_

" _Sasuke looked and felt like idiot, but he refused to take back what he said. He meant it when he said the two have done so much for them and how sorry he felt for the way he acted, he started to think because of the silence that they wouldn't accept his apology. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little uneasy. So he was shocked when he heard a deep chuckle"_

' _Sasuke stand up' doing so he looked towards Iruka 'Having you around was wonderful, of course we wished it could have been under better circumstances. We knew the day we took you home with us that you would need time to get over what happened."_

" _Really it is us that should be apologizing, we should have did better for you. We were all trying to help you but we were trying to help from an adult's perspective. When really we should have seen that a little boy was hurting because he lost his family, instead of listening to the therapist and leaving you to try to work it out on you're own was such a fault on our part Sasuke and for that we our sorry' he said with tears in his eyes. Sasuke hearing this felt a little sensation in his heart._

' _Having you around was the best thing ever for us, you were a little difficult to handle but….you were never a were like the son we could never have and there is nothing to forgive I was never mad at you. I'll admit I was a tad bit hurt because I thought you didn't care but seeing you here made it all better' when he finished he gave the boy a big smile and was caught off guard when he felt something heavy land on him"_

" _He looked down and saw that it was Sasuke. He was kneeled on the floor by the bed and was hugging the older man by the waist. He thought the boy was hugging him in thanks and went to place a hand on his head but stopped when he felt trembling from the arms holding him."_

" _Shocked he looked closer and saw the boy's shoulders shaking, but didn't come to the conclusion that he was crying until he felt tears soaking his hospital gown._

" _He looked to his lover in utter disbelief, who was of no help because he had the same look on his own face. He had no clue what to do until he saw movement from the corner of his eye."_

" _Looking over he saw his nephew, Uzumaki Naruto standing to the side 'When-' he started until the blonde cut him off with a shake of his head. Making a motion with his head in the still crying teens direction he made a hugging motion with his arms still looking in Sasuke's direction"_

" _Getting himself together and with a nod of his head Iruka pulled the boy up to his feet to sit him on the bed then hugged him close. Putting a hand on his back he began rubbing to help soothe the boy's sobs placing a hand on his head he whispered reassuring words in his ear"_

' _Shh, it's okay Sasuke. It's alright, it will all get better with time. We will always be here for you' which only made the raven cry harder"_

' _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was such a coward that night. I..I could have done SOMETHING! But I was such a whimp. They were doing EVERYTHING to protect me b..bu….but I did NOTHING, NOT A DAMN THING!' he shouted and cried harder"_

" _Kakashi got up from his seat and walked around the bed to sit down next to the distraught young man 'You were so important to them Sasuke, they loved you so much that they pulled the strength from deep down and used that to protect the one they loved and you were only a child, you did what any scared child would do. No one blames you for that and no one will' he said while he rubbed at the boys back while Iruka focused on holding him"_

" _Naruto stood back and watched the happy family from a distance. Putting his arms behind his head and smiled a big smile, happy to see the three become closer as a family''_

"The end" the voice said with a sound of satisfaction.

'Did you enjoy the story!" he asked excitedly.

" **..."**

"Well don't all speak at once"

" **I'm just confused…..was this supposed to be a scary sorry, tragic or a happily ever after?"**

"Well-"

" **The story is so incomplete. What happened after Sasuke had his break down!"**

"He wa-"

" **What about Naruto, Did he and Sasuke talk after the fight they had?"**

"Thats a funny-"

" **You just can't tell a story and leave so many questions unanswered! So, not cool dude"**

"If you'd be QUIET FOR ONE SECOND I'D TELL YOU!" the voice shouted.

" **...That was rude"**

"What's rude is you're constant inte-" the voice stopped when a noise was heard from upstairs.

A creaking sound was heard from somewhere far in the house. Then moaning was heard.

" **Ah, was there anyone else in this house with you?"**

"Oh! Did I forget to mention that...this is Uchiha manor?"

" **Ah...no I think you failed to mention that. So is this place like haunted, with the dead spirits of the family?"**

They heard a bang and a loud sound of pain after that question.

" **...Well it was nice meeting you, but I think we have over stayed our welcome. Thanks for the story!"**

Blinking at the hasty retreat the voice didn't even have time to ask them if they needed anything before they left.

"Naruto?" the blonde heard his lover call out his name.

"In here babe" he called back.

Looking up as the raven made his way into the living room Naruto couldn't help but feel love swell in his heart. Thinking back on all the things he and Sasuke have been through he could honestly say he still loved the man just as much as he did now then he did back then.

Watching as he sat down on his lap the raven buried his face in the blonde's neck.

"Did you wake up grumpy and bump into something dear"

"Hn, you know how I get when I wake up before I get enough sleep"

"Haha. Yeah you moan and groan so much that you sound like a wounded bear!" he laughed.

"I do not! Who were you talking too?"

"Oh, no one special. Just some people who lost their way and stayed for a story" he shrugged

Pulling back to look at his lover the raven looked at him with a blank face.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking to strangers?" something's still didn't change.

"...Yes, but you of all people should know how hard that is for me" he whined.

"That is no excuse! Get up stairs and go to bed right now Uzumaki Naruto"

"B..Bu..But Sasuke, that's not fair!"

"Get upstairs or I'll take back all the gifts I brought you!" he said pointing to the stairs while he stood from his lap.

Pouting like a kicked puppy the older man slowly got up from the chair and made to grab the plate of cookies.

"Leave it!"

Whining he threw a puppy dog look at the man, but his lover stood strong and stayed pointing towards the stairs. Once Sasuke felt like the blonde was a good distance away he let out a sigh. Making a grab for the plate he walked to the foot of the stairs to follow after the man.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you. You have until I get to the top of the stairs to get the hell out of my house before I kick your ass. Merry Christmas" he said with a smile then made his was up the stairs.

" **Okay. On that note I'd better get going"**

"YOU'RE STILL HERE!"

" **Oops, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

The end!

If you have any questions please do ask. I have the slightest clue where this story came from, I'm not really big on this type of gloomy feel but when I got to typing that's how it was.

I just come up with a idea for it but the story itself decides how it wants to be…..does that make sense? Oh well hope you liked.

Sorry for the late upload but I was really debating on if I was going to put this up.

I hope you enjoyed it and you guys will be seeing more of me soon ;)

Bye, Bye!

The Unapologetic.


End file.
